


Being Gay is Not A Curse

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Your Bleak World Comes to Light [1]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Homosexuality, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Being Gay is not a curse. It's who you are. It's who we are.' Alternate Universe. Beginning of my Silent Hill series called 'Your Bleak World Comes to Light'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Gay is Not A Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was based on a time when I was struggling with loneliness after accepting my sexuality. I felt alone in the world, like no one would love me and I was struggling with very bad depression. While I was going through these sexuality issues, I played this game a lot and unlocked everything since I played it 24/7 XD It's a happy story even though this was not a happy stage of my life. But things did get better for me :)

Heather sat in her room gazing up at her ceiling. She didn't have to look at her phone to know that no one would be messaging her. She didn't have many friends out here. No. That was an understatement. She had no friends. She spent most of her time reading and playing game in her room.

She knew her father was starting to worry about her and she didn't want to worry him. As if right on queue there was a knock at her door,''Uh Heather..Are you decent?''

''Yes Father.'' Heather answered. Harry then opened the door,''Are you alright? I barely see you anymore. Don't you get lonely locked up in your room all of the time.''

''No father,'' She lied,''I enjoy the solitude.''

Harry made a worried face,''Honey have you made any friends out here?''

Heather shook her head,''Not so far. I've mostly stay to myself.''

''Then try to branch out some. I'm worried about you, you know.''

''But dad. I'm not normal.''

''What do you mean?'' Harry said looking scared,''What happened? Who said that to you!?''

''No one father it's just. If I told you you'd probably disown me.''

''No I wouldn't sweetie. I love you. You're my little Cheryl.'' Harry said with a grin and he hugged his daughter close,''Now what is the matter darling?''

''Dad...''

''Hm?''

''I'm a lesbian.''

Harry looked surprised, his jaw dropped slightly and he looked conflicted as if he wanted to speak but couldn't.

''Dad do you hate me?''

''Oh...No. No. No. It's just. Wow. I thought it would be hard for me to tell you this but here it goes.'' Harry took a deep breath,''I'm Gay sweetie.''

Now it was Heather's turn to look surprise,''Wait what!?''

Harry blushed and looked away,''Now sweetie, I've been meaning to tell you but James is my boyfriend. He has been for a month now and I was planning to tell you once we were comfortable. I am so sorry for hiding this from you but stuff like this is difficult as a parent.''

Heather said,''I understand dad it's okay.''

Harry said,''Remember when we first moved out here? When I would lock myself up in my room and rarely come out? I felt lonely, isolated, like an alien. I hated that I was this way. I know how this feels. I was worried that you would get as depressed as I was. The only thing that was keeping me alive was you Heather. I was a wreck but then one day we ran into James. You were there.'' He smiles fondly at the memory,''Things will get better and one day you'll find love but first.''

James took Heather's hand and walked her up to the mirror,''You need to love her. Love her and everything in your life will fall into place.''

Heather stared back at her reflection. Harry kissed her temple,''Love yourself and live for now and something wonderful will happen. I promise.''

Heather felt her eyes watering,''Thanks dad.''

''No problem. Me and James will be here for you no matter what. And also I am so glad to get this off of my chest. I felt like such a horrible father for keeping this away from you.''

''Don't ever feel like that dad. You are the best dad in the world.''

''And you are the best daughter in the world. Being Gay is not a curse. It's who you are. It's who we are.'' He pulls her in for a big hug. They embrace.

''Well want to go visit James we can tell him that you know now.'' Harry said with a smile.

Heather nods and the two of them go to visit her father's boyfriend.


End file.
